Random One-Shots
by DarkMaster98
Summary: Sometimes, I just have random thoughts. Don't we all? Here are some of mine, developed into stories! Check it out, if you want.
1. Shippings: DeadGhostBodillox40

Two o'clock in the afternoon. Ghosteez can be seen taking a stroll in the park. Suddenly, a wild Deadlox appears!

Deadlox: "I found you at last!"

Ghosteez: "Can I help you?"

Deadlox: "You know what I want."

Ghosteez: "Um, no, I don't."

Deadlox: "You wanna be like that?"

Ghosteez: "Like what?!"

Deadlox: "Police! Police!"

Ghosteez: "What is wrong with you?!"

In the distance, a siren can be heard. After a minute, a cop car arrives, and an extremely handsome man wearing a yellow tie stepped out.

Bodil40: "Good evening, I'm Officer Bodil40. You called for help?"

Ghosteez: "This man is insane!"

Deadlox: "You're insane!"

Bodil40: "What happened?"

Deadlox: "He's being a jerk! He called me fat!"

Ghosteez: "When have I ever called you fat?!"

Bodil40: "Technically, you just did."

Deadlox: "Yeah! Take him away!"

Ghosteez: "I didn't do anything!"

Bodil40: "Like I'm supposed to believe that."

Deadlox: "Ha! You suck!"

Ghosteez: "I thought we were friends!"

Deadlox: "Friendship? Friendship! Friendship! Kawaii desu!"

Bodil40: "As the ridiculously handsome officer that I am, I think that we should all go to Bulgaria!"

Ghosteez: "Wait, what? What is going on here?!"

Deadlox: "Kawaii desu! Friendship!"

Bodil40: "TNT Minecarts for everyone!"

Bodil40 begins laying down tracks and places TNT minecarts. Deadlox meanwhile is running around yelling friendship.

Ghosteez: "This is a very bad idea!"

Deadlox: "Who cares? Kawaii desu!"

Bodil40: "Trust me, I'm Bulgarian. I know what I'm doing."

Ghosteez: "You're all insane!"

Deadlox: "Kawaii desu!"

Deadlox tripped and set off the TNT, and Bodil40, Deadlox, and Ghosteez were never seen again.

**Just a random one-shot with Deadlox, Ghosteez, and Bodil40. If you enjoyed, tell me! That will be all for the #DeadGhostBodillox40 one-shots, unless you want more. See ya!**


	2. Court Case: Villager VS Enderman

The time is approaching midnight. All the players are asleep, and mobs both hostile and passive are gathering inside an old building which used to be a court. An elderly white-robed villager steps up to the judge's podium. The plaintiff, a villager, and the defendant, an enderman, went to their respective seats.

"This courtroom is now in session. Please rise for Judge Squilliam." Stated the young black-robed villager serving as the bailiff.

The mobs who could stand on two legs rose up, while the rest tried to do the same without as much success.

"This case is Mr. Eystealer versus Mr. Endissimo. All parties may be seated, please raise up your right hand."

The enderman and the villager complied. Judge Squilliam regarded them for a moment, then coughed.

"Mr. Eystealer, you claim that Mr. Endissimo stole 10 dirt from your farm, is this correct?"

"That is correct, your Honor."

"You are suing him for 10 emerald blocks?"

"Also correct."

"May I say something, your Honor?" Mr. Endissimo respectfully asked.

"Go right ahead."

He stood up taller, which was impressive, given his already tall size.

"This man is a downright liar. I've never even been near this villager's farm!"

"Do you have proof of your allegations against the defendant, Mr. Eystealer?"

The plaintiff pulled out a suitcase.

"I'm glad you asked, your Honor. I have a picture of him right here."

He held out the picture for the whole room to see. The defendant saw it and scoffed.

"That is clearly photoshopped. My feet don't even touch the ground in that picture!"

"Oh please, you simply jumped."

"Says the con man. 10 dirt is not worth 10 Emerald blocks!"

"Objection!"

"Both of you, be quiet or I will kick you both out and not even consider your case. Our guard golem is right over there." The judge silenced them with one bang of his gavel. Off in the corner, an Iron Golem could be seen viewing the fight unfold.

"Now, give me the picture."

Mr. Eystealer handed the picture to the bailiff, who in turn handed it to the judge. He regarded it for a moment.

"Off in the distance in this picture, I can just make out a player. Are you sure that it wasn't a player who took your dirt?"

"It was Mr. Endissimo, or my first name isn't Mon!"

He gave the picture back to the bailiff, who gave the picture back to the plaintiff.

"Do you have any more evidence?"

"I'm afraid not, your Honor."

"Well then, there is not enough proof that Mr. Endissimo is guilty, therefore I find this case in the favor of the defendant. Mr. Eystealer, you don't get any emeralds, and you have to replace the dirt on your own. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Case dismissed. Have a nice night, everyone."

The mobs began to file out one by one, back out into the cold night air.

**Well, this is interesting. Court cases? Meh, got this idea while watching Judge Judy. Did any of you catch what I was referencing with the plaintiff's name? I might do more of this in the future, so let me know if you want to see it! Anyways, I will see you next time I update this, and while you wait, why not check out my other story? Bye for now, until I get another blast of inspiration!**


End file.
